


jumin han x reader

by Sunset_Pan (patwrites)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, off you go off, pent up anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/Sunset_Pan
Summary: You've finally had enough of everyone dissing Jumin for expressing his emotions in the chat, and you explode. It's not too pretty, and Zen is the one to take the blow, unfortunately for him.





	jumin han x reader

**“Can’t wait to see you when I get home, MC,”** Jumin sends in the chat, text incased in that adorable cat chat bubble he uses from time to time. It makes you smile broadly and something in your stomach flutters at the sight.

 **“Neither can I, Juju! Have a productive day,”** you reply with the same smile etched on your face, humming as you go about your tasks at home.

Jumin signs out immediately after that and you’re getting ready to do so as well when you noticed Zen entering the chat. Feeling curious and not wanting to make him believe you’re avoiding him by signing out just now, you pick up your phone and get ready to type in a greeting.

 **“Is that jerk being weird again? Seriously dude this isn’t your diary,”** Zen immediately complains and your fingers still in front of the keypad. You debate ignoring him and moving on, but then hot red anger takes over you, and you’re finally sick of the RFA, but mainly Zen, making fun of and belittling Jumin.

**“What was that, Zen?”**

**“I thought he was weird before when he was a robot but now he’s even weirder,”** Zen continues to rant, completely oblivious to the storm that is gathering above his head. **“Can’t he just say those things elsewhere? All he talks about these days is that damned fur ball of his and emotions.”**

That’s it, you snap.

“ **Oh you know what, Zen? You can go fuck yourself.”**

##  **“Excuse me?!”**

**“You heard me. I’m sick and tired of you picking on Jumin every chance you get. Either he’s too robotic, either he’s too emotional. Nothing he ever does is enough. If he wants to help you with his money, he’s a rich guy born with a silver spoon. If he doesn’t offer any help, he’s an insensitive jerk who only cares about himself.**

**"You’re supposed to be his family but at this point Elizabeth the 3rd treats him better than any of you ever have. No wonder he talks about her so much. You’ve known him for far longer than I have, but it feels like none of you know him at all.”**

**“MC you don’t understand, okay? He’s a jerk, he doesn’t care about anyone, he just likes to flaunt his richness. Did you forget he locked you up in his penthouse during the first party?”**

**“No, I HAVE NOT, ZEN,”** you say, fingers furiously tapping away at your phone, gripping it so hard you feel you might break your phone. **“But I, _unlike you_ , can understand why he did what he did. He was worried for my safety, and in his desperation to keep me safe he crossed a line. But we’ve talked it over and resolved that issue, and now he knows not to ever do that again. But I guess it’s too much of a bother for you to talk things over -_-”**

With that, you decide to sign out, not caring what Zen has to say anymore. You know the rest of the RFA will see it eventually, and you only hope they’ll listen to your words and realize their mistake. Hopefully they’ll change their behaviour toward your boyfriend sooner rather than later.

Your phone screen lights up with Jumin’s profile picture just then and your face breaks out into a smile. You happily pick up.

“Juju!” you exclaim and begin to talk excitedly with him about your plans for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr @jarvis-ismy-copilot (my main, mainly marvel and random stuff) or better yet @mysmewiththatbullshit (mysme side blog).


End file.
